Drive, Jeeves
by degrassichick
Summary: Of car crashes, weddings, police raids, pregnancies, refusal to pay rent, and Andrew Wilder. My contribution to the 10-Songs-on-Shuffle challenge!


Hello Life with Derek fans

**Hello Life with Derek fans!! **

**Long time no see :)**

**Anyways, I was tagged by x0-vindicated-0x, so I am writing a ten-song fic. I really had no clue what that meant, but thankfully x0-vindicated-0x wrote a little description about it on one of her fan fictions (a really good FF at that, "Beating Hearts Baby," check it out!). So, basically, you just put your iTunes on SHUFFLE for ten songs. When each song begins, start writing. When the song ends, stop writing and start writing the new story based on the new song.**

**Simple enough? It better be, because, **Moonlit-Jeannie, bsloths, Let's Call Her the Tarryn, jeytonlover, **and** Davonnaxheartsxyou? **YOU'RE IT!**

**-**

**PS: Be sure to keep your eye out for not one, but two, familiar faces from one of my past stories!**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XO**

**DC**

**-**

_**Song 1:**_

**Close Your Eyes by Young Love**

**-**

"I don't want you to see where I'm taking you tonight." Derek whispers in her ear, holding his hands to her shoulders as he guides her to his car.

"Why?" Casey laughs nervously.

He sighs, smiling down at her even though she can't see him through her covered yes. "Let's just say it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises!" Casey squeals in return as he gently pushes her body into the passenger seat.

Derek bites back a laugh as he closes the door after her and makes his way to the opposite end of the car, opening the door and sliding inside. "You're so full of it." He snorts. "You love surprises. You just hate having to wait until you find out what they are."

"Drive, Jeeves." Casey mutters, smirking and sliding back into her seat, letting him pull out of the driveway.

-

After what seems like_ forever_, and was really, like, five minutes, the car stopped for longer than the 30 second intervals it had been stopping for at traffic lights.

"We're here?" Casey asks excitedly, a higher pitched tone to her voice.

"Precisely." Derek laughs, reaching for her hand and helping her out of the car.

They take a few steps on what feels like concrete and Casey can feel the harsh fluorescent lighting flashing red through Derek's black tie that is wrapped around her eyes.

"Derek, what are we doing?" she asks, laughing.

"Just a little bit longer, Case." He murmurs, guiding her into an elevator and pressing the up button.

"We're in an elevator. The floor's moving." Casey announces.

"Very good, Case." Derek laughs sarcastically.

And they exit the elevator.

And they walk down a carpeted hallway.

She hears the swipe of a card, the clicking open of a door.

They step inside.

The door kicks shut.

And he slips off the blindfold.

Casey stares down at the sight in front of her in shock.

It's a hotel room. An insanely gorgeous hotel room covered in rose petals.

"Derek, oh my God."

"It was such a surprise seeing you again, I had to think of something incredibly special for us to do together."

"Uh…" Casey glances at the roses and lit candles and looks back at him. "Yeah, I'd say this is pretty special."

She loses her footing on the side of the bed and drags Derek down with her.

He still doesn't know if she actually "lost" her footing.

But, all he can hope for is that he sees her around.

The way he always does.

-

_**Song 2**_

**RENT by RENT - Motion Picture Soundtrack**

**-**

"Bills, bills, and more bills." Sam announces with a groan, throwing down five long, white envelopes onto the table and sighing.

Derek rolls his eyes. "One more for the road." Sam notices a paper airplane being chucked at him.

Sam eyes it quizzically before unfolding it. It's their water bill.

"We've gotta cut back on bathing, dude."

"I hear the Y's got some nice facilities."

"Sick!"

"How can we have this many bills?" Derek asks, standing up from the couch and shaking his head. "We do _nothing_ in this apartment but play video games-"

"Electricity."

"And watch TV."

"We're not Amish, dude."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Maybe we should be."

"How are we going to pay the rent?" Sam asks, raking a hand through his hair. "I think we still have to pay _last_ year's rent."

Derek shrugs. "You need to get a better job, obviously."

Sam rolls his eyes in disbelief. "I'm sorry. Maybe you should_ get _a job."

"Point taken." He laughs, before suddenly getting some form of an epiphany. "Maybe we should be rebellious!"

"Meaning?"

Derek doesn't respond, he simply makes his way into their kitchen and grabs a lighter gun that they've only ever used when trying to heavily impress a girl. But they'd both been with their girlfriends (Sam-Emily, Derek-Casey, who lived with him, for God's sake) for so long that there was no point in having to impress them anymore, they would have already dumped their asses had they wanted to. He brings the lighter back to Sam and grabs one of their cell phone bills, holding it up the flame that he had just clicked on. The orange flame trickles against the paper, turning corners of it blackish brown.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sam exclaims, his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he puffs onto the paper to blow it out. "That's my cell phone bill, asshole!" And he snatches the paper out of his hand. "What do you think this is, a Broadway play?"

"Well, this would be a hell of a depressing Broadway play. Wasn't the one where they burned the bills that one about AIDS? I'll have to ask Casey…" and he goes off into his own La-La Land.

"Derek?" Sam asks as he grabs a newspaper off of the table and steps closer to his roommate.

Derek glances down at the newspaper worriedly. "You're not going to hit me with that, are you?"

He thrusts it against Derek's chest. "The classifieds, start looking."

Derek quirks an eyebrow. "For what?"

And Sam shakes his head as he walks away. "Idiot."

-

_**Song 3**_

**Hate 2 Love Her by Blake Lewis**

**-**

"Derek, I love it." Leila squeals, throwing her petite self at me and squeezing me tightly. I think she just did it to squeeze her larger-than-life breasts against my chest. Not that I'm complaining about that.

I bought her a gold ring. She keeps calling it a promise ring. I don't know why, though. I only bought it for her because she's been dropping hints "nonchalantly" for the past seven months.

Casey thinks I'm a total dumbass.

I kind of bought it just to make her jealous.

I hate to love Leila, but I do. Kind of.

But, I know that I love Casey a little bit more. And that kills me.

My love's the simple kind and that does _not_ work with Leila. Leila is _not_ a simple girl. If she doesn't get her way with me, she lures me into bed until I agree to do whatever she had demanded that I do or let her do earlier on.

The thing is, Leila wants the perfect man. I am _not_ the perfect man.

The first ring that I got her was out of one of those 25-cent machines, where you twist it in and pull out a little plastic bubble with a ring inside.

And then I heard her saying all this shit about a gold ring and dropped the ring in the hallway without a second thought.

Because I'm an idiot.

An idiot who can't do this anymore.

"Lei…"

She glances up at me with her big brown eyes. "What's up, baby?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"I don't get it."

"I know you don't." I say with a sigh. "But, I can't be with you anymore."

She rolls her eyes. "You're making a big mistake, Derek." She seethes, shaking her head at me in disbelief. "You've got one chance to redeem yourself and get me back."

My eyes go straight to her breasts.

Be strong, Derek. Be strong.

"Nope. Sorry."

She shakes her head at me in disbelief, stomping out of my bedroom and slamming the door shut, it shakes my basketball hoop. "I'M KEEPING THE RING!" she yells behind her as she leaves.

I shake my head. "Why do I even try?"

There's a tap at my door. "Come in." I mutter.

"That sounded bad." Casey laughs nervously, creeping into my room.

My stomach does that really annoying flippy thing that it does every time I'm in the presence of her. "Yeah, it kind of was."

"She was a bitch, Derek." Casey murmurs. "You can do way better." And she sits down at the foot of my bed, glancing over at me.

And my eyes spot something on her finger. It's fake silver with a little teal gemstone. It's incredibly familiar. "What's that?"

"It's this ring I found in the hallway." She explains. "It was in one of those little plastic ball things. It's kind of corny, but I love it." she's smiling down at it. Oh my God. She shakes her head, changing the subject. "Anyways," she continues, "there's someone out there for you, Derek. It's not her, trust me." And she laughs. I love it when she laughs. "But, she's out there and you'll find her."

My eyes finally go up from the ring on her finger to her eyes. "I think I already have."

-

_**Song 4**_

**Black Horse and the Cherry Tree by Aly & AJ (cover)**

**-**

"I think my heart knows me better than I know myself." Lizzie explains, glancing up at Aaron Sanders from where he sits across from her at a table at Kingdom Cone ice cream shop.

"So?" he snorts, rolling his eyes.

God, he's an ass.

"You're not the one for me." Lizzie bluntly replies.

Aaron looks like she just confessed to running over his dog. "Wh-what?"

She shrugs. "Sorry."

"Who is?" he snaps.

She glances up over Aaron's large, hulking shoulder to a tall boy that was no where near as muscular as Aaron. He was playing air hockey with his younger sister, a sister Lizzie had grown to love as though she were _really_ her own sister. He was nothing like Aaron, but that was what made him perfect.

He glanced up at Lizzie and they locked eyes and he grinned his goofy, crooked grin, completely unnoticing when Marti slams her puck straight into his goal.

Lizzie smirks, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she glances back at Aaron and sighs breezily.

"Well, _who_?" Aaron demands in his high, whiny voice.

And Lizzie grins.

"Edwin."

-

_**Song 5**_

**Memory by Sugarcult**

**-**

"I don't wanna be your memory." Casey murmurs, glancing up at Derek with tears in her eyes and shaking her head.

She's refusing to board her plan. She's been refusing to board her plane to New York for the last ten minutes, and the hour before on the way to the airport.

"Casey, you've gotta go through security." Derek laughs nervously. "Your flight leaves in twenty minutes and probably a pretty wise idea to actually _be_ on the plane when the flight leaves."

Casey shakes her head. "I don't wanna be your memory."

Derek eyes her in surprise as he listens to her say that for a second time. "Why would you even _think_ that you would be, Case?"

"Because I'm going to be at NYU, and you're going to be at the University of Toronto." She murmurs, her voice shaking. "And they're _really_ far away from each other."

"Casey." Derek laughs gently, holding onto her shoulder. "I could _never_ feel this way about anyone else." He explains. "College isn't going to split us up, distance isn't going to split us up. Nothing is going to."

Casey sniffles. "And you promise to visit New York?"

Derek nods. "As much as I can. But, you do realize that your entire family is here, right?" he smirks. "We'll _never_ be that far away from each other."

She nods, gulping. "I know, I know." She whispers.

"Come here." Derek murmurs, pulling her against his body and into a kiss. Casey's body slumps against his and she grips onto his tee shirt tightly, as if her entire body will deteriorate if she lets go.

His heart slumps as he tastes the salty tears from her cheeks on his lips. This is it. She's really leaving.

He's never been this far away from her for over a week. How was he going to handle _four_ years with weekend and vacation visitation rights only?

But, he knew they would get through it.

As she finally breaks away from him, stumbling her way towards security and trying not to look back at him too much, because she knows if she does then she won't leave, she hears his voice.

"Casey!" he calls out.

Her heart lurches happily as she turns around to look at him, smiling sadly. "Yeah?"

He smiles, shaking his head. "You could _never_ be my memory."

-

_**Song 6**_

**Up Against the Wall by Boys Like Girls**

**-**

This wasn't supposed to happen.

The forecast was supposed to be rain showers.

The forecast wasn't supposed to be a car crash.

But I warned her anyways.

I did, I swear to God I did.

But, she didn't listen. She was too pissed off at me for whatever the hell the argument was that we were in. And now, I am sitting by her bed in a hospital and she's asleep. Her right leg is held up in a sling, she has bruises on her cheeks.

There aren't any rewinds or second times. I can't change the look on her face when she stormed out the door, and I can't change time to make me run out into the street to stop her from driving. I'm not psychic. I didn't know how slippery the roads were going to be. I didn't know!

But, why do I feel so guilty?

God, I feel guilty.

Her eyes flutter open and I jolt back slightly as her blue orbs meet my brown eyes.

"Hey," is what her raspy voice chokes out.

"I am so sorry." I blurt out.

"For what?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"For whatever our argument was about." I say hurriedly. "I'm sorry."

"Which DVD to watch?" she laughs. "You're sorry for wanting to watch Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas while I wanted to watch How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days? Seriously?"

Oh my God. That was what our argument was about?

"But…you looked so pissed when you left."

Casey laughs, and then winces, apparently it hurt. And that kills me. "Because I had to go to Blockbuster and grab a new DVD and it was really rainy."

"You shouldn't have had to." I say hurriedly. "We have a ton of DVDs. I'm a dumbass."

"I shouldn't have been driving."

"I shouldn't have let you go in the first place." I shake my head. "Dad and Nora are freaking out, Marti's going spastic, Lizzie blames me, Edwin's arguing with her that it's not my fault-"

"It's not."

"But you're here in a hospital bed. Because I was arguing with you about a _DVD_. How stupid is that?"

Casey shrugs. "It _is_ pretty stupid. But, it's you, Derek. I don't expect much more from you."

I narrow my eyes, smirking playfully. "Thanks, Case."

She smiles softly. "Anytime." She glances back at the door before looking back at me. "Now, could you please bring everyone else in here so that I can assure them that I'm just a bad driver and this entire thing is not your-"

"I love you." I blurt out.

What the hell?

I wasn't supposed to say that.

Casey's eyes widen. "What?"

"They say it's better to have loved and lost, and I could have lost you tonight. Which means that I never would have loved at all, and I just wanted you to know about how I feel, because, you know, something could have happened…and that fight would have been our last goodbye…" I rake a hand through my hair. "God, now I' m_ rambling_."

"Uh huh." Casey agrees, but she's smiling. That means she doesn't hate me for what I said! Right? "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

She glances down at her off-white blankets that I'm sure feel like sandpaper before looking up at me, a blush filling her bruised cheeks. "Same here. Nix the rambling."

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm smiling like an idiot and I don't care.

"But, if you don't mind me asking," Casey says softly. "Why me?"

"Because…" I gulp, searching her blue pools for the answer before I find myself smiling, once again, like a complete and total loser. "I…can't deny your eyes."

And then she rolls her eyes and throws a small teddy bear that Edwin left for her at me. "God, you're cheesy."

-

_**Song 7**_

**Tap That by Megan McCauley**

**-**

"He's cute." My best friend Sadie yells over the loud music of the under-21 club that the two of us are at. The under-21 club that I had to lie to my parents about being at.

"_I'm just spending the night at Sadie's! Don't call, my phone'll be charging!"_

Yeah, I'm pathetic.

My eyes shift over towards where she's looking. A tall lean body with curly black hair.

"Definitely!" I holler back. "I'd totally tap that."

I'm joking, of course. I don't say stuff like that. _Ever_.

"Then go get him!" Sadie shouts out, bouncing up and down to the loud music. "I'm off the market, remember?!" and she flashes me the engagement ring that her sophomore in college boyfriend just gave her a month ago.

Getting married straight out of high school. I would never do that.

I roll my eyes. "Fine." And I rock back one more sip of my sugar-free Red Bull before making my way towards him.

He's standing with his back to me and the strobe light kicks up, flashing his body from black to white at rapid speed.

"HEY!" I call out.

He turns around, his face looks hollowed out by the bright lights; I can't even tell what he looks like.

"DO YOU WANNA DANCE?!"

"LET'S GO!" is his response.

And we make our way to the dance floor, swaying back and forth. I'm pretty sure I'm dancing like a total whore. But, whatever, it's not like I know anybody here and nobody here (save Mrs. I'm-Going-To-Point-Out-Every-Hot-Guy-In-This-Room-Even-Though-I'm-Engaged-Engaged-Engaged).

"Nice diamond!" he calls out approvingly, eyeing the necklace on my neck. "I've seen one like it before!"

"Yeah, it's pretty flawless. It's from my brother!"

"Kinky!"

"Step-brother, perv."

"Kinkier!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

And I do just that.

I stand up on my tiptoes and crash my lips onto his.

Oh. My God.

I don't do stuff like this. I'm not this type of girl. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

But his lips feel amazing.

Amazing. Amazing. Amazing.

His tongue pushes my lips open and I let it, our tongues swirling around each other as my fingers play with his soft curls.

And that's when I hear…a siren?

"What the hell?" the guy asks, the two of us breaking apart.

The music dims down.

I hear the words "drug" and "raid" shouted out a lot and people are running out of the club so fast you'd think that there were terrorists in here.

"Ed, it's the police!" some guy shouts out. "Let's GO!" and he pries my Prince Dance-a-Lot away from me.

Cue pouty face.

"Liz, we've gotta go!" Sadie screams, clasping onto my arm and hauling me away, the two of us running as fast as our stilettos will allow us.

It's not until I'm teetering upstairs to my room the next morning, my head still buzzing from the music the night before, that I see Prince Dance-a-Lot again. He's standing in the bathroom, putting mousse in to his hair. I know it's him right away, and I don't even care. His eyes meet mine in the mirror and he smirks. "Morning Lizzie."

And I smirk back in response as I make my way into the bedroom.

"Morning Edwin."

-

_**Song 8**_

**Push by Matchbox 20**

**-**

She won't let anyone talk to her. She's saying that she's not good enough. She thinks her head is caving in.

She's going delusional.

She didn't get into Harvard, and she can't imagine why.

Neither can I, actually.

Casey McDonald, meet Harvard Law School. Harvard Law School, meet Casey McDonald.

Or not, I guess.

I usually want to push her around, but I can't. I won't. Not now.

She didn't even tell me at first.

She lied to me. She didn't tell anyone. She just ignored it all together. And I can't blame her.

Normally, she can't stand to be near me. But, right now? She's lying on my bed in a fit of sobs, clutching on to my pillows and her frail body is rattling.

The normal Derek Venturi would take this moment for granted. A vulnerable girl on my bed? _Helloooo?_

But, normally the girl isn't Casey McDonald. I usually don't have these kinds of feelings for girls. But, again, the girl is _Casey McDonald._

So I just let her cry.

I just let her cry, her left fist pounding down on my thigh while I just rub her back and assure that there's always Yale.

And I assure that I'll always be there for her.

Yeah, I will.

-

_**Song 9**_

**Let Love In by Goo Goo Dolls**

**-**

Emily always loved Derek Venturi.

I was always loved Casey McDonald.

Casey McDonald always loved Derek Venturi.

Derek Venturi always loved Casey McDonald.

I'm _sure_ you can sense the problem here, right?

But, Emily is very pretty. Very. And she just lets herself be miserable with Sheldon Schlepper because she couldn't have Derek.

Because, even if Derek was "single," he never really was. He was with Casey. Always.

And even though I was always tied to Casey, I'd known Emily Davis forever. I know her backwards and forwards. She was the girl from the sandbox with the pigtails, the girl who knocked out her two front teeth in first grade while we were all hanging off of the monkey bars and she smacked her head against one of the metal poles. She was the lead in our Food Pyramid musical in fifth grade, she was the bread group. And that whole time? She was pining over Derek Venturi.

And I just kept taking my chances, trying to impress her, and I just let her take her time.

She's the only person who could ever really make me smile. She was just so funny with her dorky, high pitched laugh and her wild hair. She's the only person I ever really believed was something truly remarkable.

And she just stands here, waiting for the world to let her in. But, what Emily needs to realize is that she doesn't _need_ the world to let her in. She just needs one person. Just one person out of the six billion in the world, to let her in.

And she has that one person.

She has me, Sam.

And she knows that, she _has_ to know that.

Now, she just has to let love in.

God knows I already have.

-

_**Song 10**_

**End of the World by Blake Lewis**

**-**

"Marti, you're beautiful!" Casey squeals out, reaching for me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Careful, don't kill baby!" I squeal out with a laugh, placing my hand against her round stomach, it kicks back at me.

"Yeah, _please_ don't kill baby." Derek laughs, resting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her back to him. Casey reaches up and wraps her hand around his, their wedding bands both gleaming back at me.

I'll be wearing one of my own in less than an hour.

God, I hope it's less than an hour.

I hate long, boring weddings.

What if _mine's_ a long boring wedding?

There's a tap at the door and Casey makes her way to open it. She's met with her ex-fiancé, Andrew Wilder clad in a tux.

"Casey, you look beautiful." He says happily, nodding to Derek. "Hello Derek."

He sends him half a wave. "Andrew."

He still hates him. Even after six years. It's kind of sad.

Okay, _very_ sad.

"Anyways," Andrew carries on, his eyes glancing over and meeting my own before bulging wide and squeezing shut. "I can't see you, you're the bride! Can't see the bride!"

I roll my eyes. "Andrew. You're not the one getting married."

He glances back at me through a slit between his index and middle fingers. "Oh…right." And he removes his hands, looking back at Derek. "Anyways, Derek, the groom party had to make their way to the front of the church now."

Derek nods. "Got it." He leans in and kisses Casey softly on the lips. "You look beautiful babe; I'll see you out there."

Casey nods, smiling dopily. "Bye."

"Bye!" Andrew chirps before latching onto Derek's shoulder to push him out of the room. Derek shoves him off of his shoulder.

"I'm capable of _walking_, Andrew."

"But your new baby won't be!" Andrew calls out after him in a sing-song voice.

"You better not go near it!" Derek exclaims back at him, their voices growing more distant.

"I'll see you out there." I hear Lizzie murmurs as she kisses Edwin swiftly on the lips before making her way into the dressing room. "Oh my God, Marti."

"I can't believe this is happening." I choke out.

"Better believe it, babe." Lizzie grins, pulling me into a hug. Her stomach's still flat. She's not married. She's not even _engaged_.

She and Edwin have been together as long as Casey and Derek and then some, because they've never broken up. And yet, there are no wedding plans in her future.

"Marti." Nora lets out a fluttery sigh, entering the room as well, my best friend Lucy trailing in after her. "Marti, you are so beautiful!" she's crying as she wraps her arms around me.

I glance over my shoulder at Lucy, Lizzie, and Casey, all in their matching Tiffany blue dresses. _They_ look positively gorgeous.

I hear the wedding precession starting up.

"Shit." Casey curses, shaking her head, before latching onto Lizzie and Lucy's hands and hauling them out of the dressing room.

"WE LOVE YOU!" the three of them shout out at once before giggling.

I let out a sigh. My stomach is totally filled with butterflies right now. I don't even think I can breathe.

I see my dad's head pop up at the door. "Hey kid." He says in a dazed voice. "You ready to get married?"

I grin, a tear slipping down my cheek. "Yeah, I'm ready."

I can see my mom behind him, she's waving at Nora and sending me a tearful smile, before the two women that have been playing the role of "Mother Dearest" in my life for the past 22 years leave the dressing room.

And then my dad loops his arm through my own and we leave the dressing room.

"I can't believe this is happening." I whisper. "I'm getting married."

"You're getting married." Dad whispers back to me. There's a tear sparkling in the corner of his eye, threatening to spill out at a moment's notice.

This is the place where I'm going to start the rest of my life. It's unbelievable!

The second the Korean techno version of Canon in D (because why would me and my husband-to-be ever have _anything_ traditional at _our_ wedding? You know us!) fades out and is replaced by an acoustic guitar version of the Wedding March, my stomach is over come with the butterflies again, I stop walking. I can't breathe. I can't even think.

But, my dad laughs, nudges me, and guides me to the large opening that leads us to the alter.

And then I see Donnie standing there in his tuxedo, staring at me like I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

And I know that I'm ready.

Because at the end of the world, he's going to meet me there.

-

**Ta-da!**

**Okay, so I kind of cheated a bit, I had to play "End of the World" by Blake Lewis about five times before I could finish the last story. Haha.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!!**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**Lotsa love,**

**Degrassichick :)**


End file.
